


Taking Care

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Motherfucking Sorcerer Continuity [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipples, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders are in a relationship. Hawke randomly decides that he should make Anders come. Several times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Anders sat at a table in the bedroom, hunched over. He was writing something, and he appeared to be deep in thought. “Hey,” Garrett said, as he walked toward him. Anders made a noncommittal noise. Garrett rubbed Anders' back with his hands and bent over to kiss his cheek.

“Sorry,” Anders said, “I need to finish this. It's important.” 

Garrett stared at the paper and tried to decipher his handwriting. “Oh, is that for the manifesto? Is it really that time-sensitive?” he asked, in between kisses.

“No, Underground stuff,” Anders replied. “I have to get this sent out tonight.”

“Hmm, that DOES sound important.” Garrett crouched down and moved underneath the table.

“And yet I notice that you're still doing... whatever you're doing.” Anders sounded faintly amused.

“I'm not actually stopping you, am I?” Garrett positioned himself between Anders' legs and started unlacing his pants. 

Anders laughed softly, but he didn't try to prevent Garrett from pulling his cock out or putting his mouth around it. He hardened quickly, but he didn't say anything. Garrett bobbed his head up and down. He could hear the quill scratching on the paper above his head, but Anders was otherwise completely still. He was usually pretty responsive during sex. If it wasn't for the rock-hard erection, Garrett would have thought that Anders couldn't feel what he was doing. The fact that he was ignoring it was actually kind of hot. 

He ran the tip of his tongue across Anders' cock, back and forth and in little teasing circles around the head. Suddenly, he swallowed it all the way down to the base. Anders' thighs tensed, but he still didn't say anything. Garrett felt satisfied that he had gotten _some_ kind of reaction. He resolved to try for more. He moved his head back up, sucking hard. Garrett went up and down, alternating between licking and sucking. Anders' breathing became hoarse, but he never stopped writing. It had to have been at least a few minutes, and Anders usually would have come by now. He moved a hand up to play with Anders' balls. His whole body seemed tense now, and from the sound of the quill, it seemed like his hand was shaking a bit. 

Garrett's mouth was getting sore. He tried everything he could think of, with his hands and his mouth and then both of them at the same time. Anders' body was obviously aroused, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge Garrett. It was infuriating and sexy. Finally, the writing stopped. There was a soft noise that was probably the quill being set down. Garrett abruptly felt Anders' hand grab a handful of his hair. His head was held in place as the cock in his mouth started pulsing and spilling down his throat. When Anders moved his hand and Garrett was pretty sure that he'd swallowed everything, he leaned his head back to see Anders smirking down at him. “Do you mind telling me what this is about, now?” Anders asked.

“Well, you usually do most of the work when we have sex-”

“Lazy,” said Anders, affectionately.

“And as much as I enjoy it,” Garrett crawled out from under the table and stood up, “I thought I should take care of you tonight. I'm not done with you, yet.”

“Not done with me?” Anders asked, smiling slightly.

“Nowhere near it. You've been working very hard lately, and I need to make you feel much better before I'm finished,” Garrett said in a very serious tone.

Anders quirked an eyebrow. “Do I have permission to put my cock back in my pants and take this down to Bodahn?” 

“I suppose,” Garrett said with an exaggerated sigh.

Anders gathered the papers and moved toward the door. He paused and his face softened as he said “Thank you, love,” and left the room.

 

Bodahn agreed to make sure that the information and instructions were delivered that night. When Anders went back in the bedroom, he noticed that Garrett was sitting up on the bed with his legs spread apart. Taking this as an indication of what he was expected to do next, he started to lie down between Garrett's legs.

Garrett protested, “No, this is supposed to be for you, remember? Get your clothes off and sit down in front of me.” 

Anders rolled his eyes and said “All right,” in mock resignation. He stood up and removed his clothes. Now that he was naked, Garrett guided Anders to sit down with his back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Anders and started kissing his neck again. Anders was normally a little taller when they were both standing, but most of his height was in his legs so Garrett was the taller one in this position. His chest and shoulders were more broad than Anders', too. It felt kind of like he was covering him in this position, maybe enveloping him. 

He brushed his fingers across Anders' stomach and chest before settling on his nipples. Anders squirmed slightly at the touch. Garrett flicked his fingers across both nipples. He was happy when that made Anders whine and arch his back, like a _normal_ person who actually _reacts_ when someone touches them in a sexual way. “I love how sensitive your nipples are,” he muttered into Anders' neck. 

“Probably not as much as I do,” Anders said drily. They grinned at each other, then Garrett tilted his head to kiss Anders deeply. He started pinching his nipples. He felt Anders' legs and hips writhe and try to thrust up into nothing. At this point, Anders was moaning too much to kiss properly. Garrett decided to be merciful and move one of his hands down to squeeze Anders' cock, while the other one continued to play with a nipple. Anders gasped sharply. A few strokes later, his face was scrunched up and his hips were jerking. Garrett noticed that Anders was kind of squishing his balls when he leaned back. It was starting to hurt. “Hey, could you lie down?” he asked.

They moved so that Anders was on his back and Garrett was beside him. He moved his mouth to the nipple he hadn't been touching recently. He marveled at the way Anders' whole body tensed up when he licked it. His hand played with the other nipple briefly before going back to Anders' cock. Garrett glanced up to see Anders staring at him, looking desperate and very aroused. He stuck his tongue out and licked slowly around the nipple without breaking eye contact. Garrett smirked a little when he saw how this made Anders' face contort. He started moving his hand up and down. Anders' breathing stuttered and it didn't take long for him to gasp that he was coming. 

When Garrett looked down, he noticed that Anders had come all over his hand and most of his own groin. He silently wondered how there could be this much left after everything he had swallowed earlier. He got up to get a rag and clean them. Anders propped himself up on his elbows. His face was flushed. “Thank you, that was.... excellent,” he said.

“Oh, did you think I was done with you?” Garrett asked as he wiped his hand. He moved back to the bed to start cleaning Anders.

“I'm not sure how much more of that I can handle,” Anders protested, even though Garrett noticed that he didn't actually look discouraged about the idea at all. He probably wasn't used to being the center of attention. Garrett resolved to do things like this more often.

“I'm sure your _stamina_ can handle a lot more. If not, I'll just Rejuvenate you.”

“You know how to do that now, do you?”

“I learn new spells all the time! I practice when you're not around, you know.” Garrett noted that Anders looked proud.

He also noticed that Anders hadn't gone soft at all. Garrett crouched down on the bed, between his legs, and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Anders shuddered. Next, Garrett sucked on his middle finger. He used it to gently circle the outside of the anus. Anders raised his eyebrows, but he moved his hips and tilted his legs to give Garrett better access. He slowly pushed his finger in, watching Anders' face screwed up in an expression that was somewhere between arousal and wincing. “Fuck, you feel really tight around my _finger_. Have I been neglecting your ass that badly?”

Anders smiled. “Yes, my arse has been missing you terribly. It's all very sad.”

Garrett looked down at the anus in question. “My most humble apologies for this grievous oversight.” He started moving his finger. When he hit the prostate, Anders made a high-pitched whining noise. “Excellent!" said Garrett, "It sounds like I'm forgiven.” He used his other hand to massage Anders' cock. After about a minute of that, Garrett moved the hand from Anders' cock back to one of his nipples. He pinched it until it was hard and flicked it back and forth. He never stopped watching Anders' body and face; checking his reactions. Anders continued making noises. The red flush spread to his chest. 

Garrett moved his hand back to Anders' cock and held it at the base to keep it steady. He licked off the precum that was starting to drip and mouthed the head with his lips and tongue. Next, Garrett pulled his head back so that he could focus on making the finger in Anders' ass spark. It started with very low intensity that was almost unnoticeable. He had never figured out how to do the electricity thing that Anders could do, but the thing he could do wasn't bad at all. He increased the power very gradually. This could easily be dangerous, after all. Garrett could tell the moment when he had it at the right level, because Anders threw his head back and swore. He moved the sparks around inside his asshole, making sure that there were some specifically on the prostate. He wasn't even sure what Anders was babbling, now.

He put his mouth around Anders' cock; not really sucking, just waiting. He kept the sparks buzzing. “Oh, damn...” Anders gasped out. “Holy Maker... shit... Andraste's sanctified pubic hair fucking FUCK!” His cock started twitching as his voice got louder until Garrett heard actual yelling and tasted semen. There was still a lot, but at least it didn't taste as strong this time.

Garrett pulled his finger out and wiped it on the cleanest part of the rag. Anders just collapsed. Garrett crawled over on the bed until he was laying next to him. “Did I just make you have an incoherent religious experience?” he asked.

“Was that what that was?” Anders managed to lift his hand long enough to brush some hair out of his face before his arm fell back down. “I don't think I can move anymore,” he said in a dazed voice. He stared at the ceiling.

Garrett leaned over to look at his lover's face. Anders looked exhausted (then again, he always looked exhausted), but he also seemed calm and happy. There weren't any traces of the smirking and raised eyebrows that signified flirting and joking. Garrett enjoyed having a partner to trade terrible jokes with, but he understood that it was usually a defense mechanism when Anders did it. His face didn't even have the crinkled forehead and narrowed eyes that he got when he felt like he wasn't doing enough or worse, wasn't _good_ enough. Garrett realized that this was maybe the third time he'd ever seen Anders look this calm, including when he was sleeping.

“You look thoughtful,” Anders said.

“You look happy,” Garrett replied. “I like it.”

Anders switched to looking concerned, like he didn't know how to take that. Garrett cupped his cheek with his hand. Anders' face was sweaty. “Think I can get you hard again?” he asked.

He noticed how Anders' eyes started to light up, then went back to concerned. “Probably, but that doesn't mean that it's a good idea. I have to have enough energy to run up and down stairs all over Kirkwall with you tomorrow.”

“Come on, one more?”

“As long as I can suck you off or something at the same time.” Garrett tried to protest this but Anders cut him off and stared pointedly at his groin. “I'm pretty sure that you've been hard since you walked in here. That can't be comfortable.”

That was technically true, but Anders had been naked and making all those noises, and OF COURSE it was really arousing. It had also been arousing when Anders was mostly fully clothed and making almost no noise. Anders himself was the important factor, really.

“All right, that sounds fair,” Garrett said. He stood up to take off his clothes. Anders managed to move so that he was lying on his side and there was enough room for Garrett to lie down next to him, with his head going the opposite direction. He noticed that Anders was half-hard already. Garrett felt a mouth on his own cock and his mind temporarily went blank. He'd been trying to ignore his own arousal in order to focus on Anders, but the feeling of _relief_ was wonderful. He forced himself to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing and put his mouth around Anders, who hardened quickly. Garrett believed that Anders was as tired as he claimed, but his cock seemed to be insatiable. 

Garrett did his best to pay attention to Anders. He moved his head up and down while maintaining suction. He noticed Anders' thighs starting to tense and jerk, which was a good sign. There was only so much Garrett could do in this position, on his side with his head resting awkwardly on his arm. Anders, however, was somehow managing to do something astonishing with his mouth and at least one hand, even though his body wasn't positioned any differently. Garrett couldn't exactly tell what was going on--teeth were possibly involved?--but it was becoming increasingly difficult to think. This wasn't really anything new. It was typical for Anders to be very good at anything sexual, but Garrett wasn't usually ostensibly trying to focus his attention outward. He tried to do something, anything, but he just ended up groaning into Anders' cock.

The pleasure had become so intense that Garrett was barely aware of anything else. He gripped Anders' ass and weakly mouthed his cock, not trying to stimulate so much as find an outlet for the overwhelming sensation. He knew he was close but his climax was hovering somewhere out of reach, tight and tingling but not quite there until suddenly it was crashing hard all over his body. Garrett dug his fingernails into Anders' skin and had to jerk his head away so that he didn't bite him. He felt Anders suck him dry and then release him. Garrett was overcome by waves of weakness and relief and sentimentality.

After a few seconds of just leaning his face against Anders' thigh, he forced himself to get back to what he was supposed to be doing in the first place. He gripped the base of Anders' cock and took it back in his mouth. It was satisfying to hear a groan from the other side of the bed. 

He applied as much pressure as he could with his tongue and tried to move his head, but it was still awkward and his neck was starting to get sore. Garrett swallowed Anders' cock all the way down until his nose was touching his balls. It was kind of difficult to breathe, but it made Anders shudder. Garrett moved his head further up and massaged Anders' balls with his hand. He heard a gasp at this. He pulled his mouth the rest of the way up and rubbed the head with his tongue while his hand stroked the shaft. Anders was mumbling something that sounded encouraging into Garrett's groin. It was hard to make out actual words but Garrett was pretty sure that he heard “don't stop” so he didn't. Anders started thrusting his hips forward until he came with a strangled noise. Garrett noted with some satisfaction that there was very little this time.

He sat up on the bed. Anders rolled over onto his stomach and blinked at Garrett through his hair, which had completely come undone now. Garrett brushed the hair out of the way. _I really need to do this more often_ , he thought for approximately the fortieth time that night. He placed his hand flat on Anders' back and rubbed gentle circles into his skin. 

“Have I ever mentioned that I love you?” Anders asked.

“I believe you have, yes.” 

“Well, just in case, I love you.”

Garrett smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
